A Simple, Caring "Kist"
by Ascot no miko
Summary: *shrugs* Cody/Yolei friendship fics... I can't get over 'em. ^^;;


  
  


**A Simple, Caring **  
  


  
Cody kneeled down beside the pile of blocks that his friend had laid out, and he tenetively touched a bright red one. That was all he was willing to do, though, because he was afraid that these blocks weren't for touching- like the pretty pictures in the mu-sam, or the sparkely necklaces that his Mama owned.  
  
Go ahead, silly! They're not there to look at! a voice giggled, and Cody looked up at his friend. The girl's purple hair was pulled up into the standard pig-tails, and she was grinning down at him. Co-DY! They aren't gonna break!  
  
I know. Cody replied quietly, picking up the red block. It's just that I didn't know if you wanted me to touch em, Lei-lei.   
  
What else would you do with toys, ya goof-ball? Yolei asked, giggling. Cody shrugged his small shoulders and sat down, beginning to play with the mound of blocks. Yolei sat down beside him, also arranging the blocks into a makeshift tower.  
  
Cody was four, while Yolei was seven. It was a strange friendship those two had, but Cody's mama had always brought the little boy over to play with , ever since he was really little. So, partly having to do with the fact that she couldn't avoid him, Yolei and Cody had become good friends- well, as good of friends as kids could be.  
  
On that very sunny afternoon, Cody had been left behind at Yolei's house while his Mama did her shopping and stuff. Yolei's mama was close friends with Cody's, so it wasn't unusual for this kind of thing to happen.  
  
Today was different, though, because Yolei began to tell a story.  
  
Guess what, Cody? Yolei asked as she placed the final block on top of the tower.  
  
  
  
I dreamed about a monster last night!  
  
Cody looked over at his purple-haired friend, who was grinning broadly- and showing the gap in her bottom tooth, where her baby tooth had fallen out. A monster? What kinda monster?  
  
Yolei looked up at the sky as she thought, and then answered, It was a bird! Not a big bird, but not small either. It was a boy, though, I know that, and it had pretty brown wings, and a feather on his head!  
  
That doesn't sound like a monster. Cody replied, scooting away from the tower of blocks so that he wouldn't accidentally knock it over. That sounds like a nice thing. Monster's aren't nice.  
  
Monsters can be nice! Yolei replied indigently. I know it! My monster said hello to me, and he said his name was Hawkmon! He was a nice monster! At this, Yolei stood up, glaring down at Cody. Stop being mean about my monster! He was a dig-tal monster, and he was really nice and pretty and fun!  
  
Cody stood up as well, his emerald green eyes wide. I'm sorry, Lei-lei, I didn't mean to be mean about your monster. I just thought that monster's were mean.  
  
No, they're not! Yolei said, her anger vanishing. My mama said that she knew a monster, but he was nice for awhile, and he gave her a kist!  
  
Cody frowned, his four-year-old mind not understanding what his friend had just said. After all, Yolei was seven, so she would know more...  
  
Lei-lei, what's a kist?  
  
Yolei grinned. A kist is something that you give someone when you really care about them! See, my mama told me that she once had a boy who was her friend, and he gave her a kist! But she said he was a monster after that, and she smiled!  
  
That's odd... Cody reasoned briefly. But you still never told me what a is.  
  
It's hard to Yolei said, frowning. Then she grinned, bent over, and kissed Cody on the lips. Pulling away, Yolei said, There! That's a kist!  
  
Touching his lips with his fingertips, Cody gave Yolei a confused look. So, a kist is what your Mama gives you when you go to bed? Cause my mama kissed me goodnight, and she gave me a   
  
Yolei said, shaking her head. It doesn't count when Mamas and Daddies give you kisses; this is different! A is something you give someone when you really care for them! Like Mama's monster!  
  
Cody murmured, not quite understanding the connection between the and the Looking up at Yolei, he said, But Lei-lei, I can't reach you. How can I give you a kist when you're too high?  
  
Yolei grinned. That's a'kay, I'll sit down!  
  
After Yolei had sat down, Cody bent over and gave her a , much like she had given him.   
  
Pulling away and smiling sweetly, Cody said, There! Now we both gived each other a kist!  
  
And that was the last of it. Like most memories of childhood, this one faded away gradually. But it didn't matter whether they remembered or not, because the two children stayed good friends. Although, maybe it was just because of a simple, caring kist.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ......yeah...... no burning hate mail, please.... ^^; Bad ending, bad plot.... *shrugs*  



End file.
